Military and law enforcement personnel often wear armored garments such as bullet-resistant vests while on duty. The use of devices that require electrical power in order to operate is becoming more and more common among military and law enforcement personnel. Some armored garments incorporate power supplies to provide electrical power to such devices. These power supplies, however, lack functionality beyond common batteries.